(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a Ball Grid Array IC socket connection with solder ball, and in particular, an IC socket having a plurality of conductive clipping plates with clipping solder ball structure so as to eliminate the requirement of pre-soldering of solder ball onto the conductive clipping plates.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Ball Grid Array IC socket is a new IC (integrated circuit) socket structure with solder balls to replace the insertion pins protruded from the bottom of the socket, and surface mounting technology is employed to mount the corresponding soldering position of the solder balls over the surface of the circuit board. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of Ball Grid Array CPU (central processing unit) socket. FIG. 2A is a bottom view of the socket shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2B is an enlarged view of a portion of FIG. 2A. The number of mounting pins of the corresponding IC pins of the socket is changed to a socket with semi-engaging solder balls 11, 12, 13 such that the bottom surface of the CPU socket 10 is protruded half the height of that of the solder balls 11, 12, 13.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a conventional Ball Grid Array CPU socket connected with solder ball. Within the socket 10, corresponding to IC pins, a plurality of straight slots 20, 21, 22 are formed. Each straight slot 20, 21, 22 is squeezed with a bendable, U-shaped conductive clipping plate 30 which is an elastic thin strap. The bottom end of the conductive clipping plate 30 does not protrude from the bottom of the socket 10, and a solder ball 40 is mounted to the bending section of the plate 30 such that the upper half portion of the solder ball 40 is engaged at the straight slot 20 and is mounted to the conductive clipping plate 30, and the lower half portion of the solder ball 40 is used for future mounting to a circuit board 50 at the soldering point. At an appropriate position on the two side walls of the conductive clipping plate 30, at least a pair of clipping walls 31, 32 is provided for clipping with the IC pins 61, 62 of a top transverse board 60 mounted onto the socket 10. This conductive plate 30 together with the ball solder 40 has the following drawbacks:
(1) A soldering process is required to pre-mount the solder ball onto a conductive clipping plate and after that when the CPU socket is be adhered to the circuit board, the solder ball has to be heated again, and accordingly, repeating of soldering processes is troublesome and the fabrication processes cannot be expedite; and
(2) Due to numerous soldering points, chances of pollution due to air pollutant are increased and therefore the quality of conductivity at the soldered point is lowered, and further, the connection structure of the solder ball is inappropriate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a Ball Grid Array IC socket connection with solder ball which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a Ball Grid Array IC socket connection with solder ball, wherein the conductive plate is formed from bendable, flexible conductive thin plate surrounded to form slotted cylindrical tube for the insertion and clipping of IC pins. The slotted cylindrical tube can be in the form of square shape, and in particular the tube opening at the other end of the slotted tube for the insertion of the IC pins, wherein the size of the tube diameter can tightly clip the ball wall of a solder ball, such that the tube opening mounted with the solder ball provides a tight connection. On the other end of the slotted cylindrical tube, remote from the end inserted with IC pins, at a position about half the height of the solder ball, an arc-shaped slit is provided so that a blocking plate is joined to the wall of the tube, and the blocking plate touches the top portion of the solder ball.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a Ball Grid Array IC socket connection with solder ball, wherein the IC socket is provided with a plurality of conductive clipping plates to connect with the solder ball, the surrounding of the inner wall of the wall block is a through slot allowing the mounting of the slotted cylindrical tube.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.